One Summer Day
by rpgfan100
Summary: A short story about Shinji and Ren. It all started when Shinji tried to fix the air conditioner one hot summer day...


One Summer Day

Shinji probably shouldn't have tried to fix the air conditioner when he had zero knowledge of how they worked. He wasn't quite sure how the idea to try and fix it came into his head anyway. Was his brain starting to melt from the intense summer heat?

"You didn't have much of a brain to begin with, so I don't think that's the problem"

Shinji nodded in agreement. Then maybe it had something to do with-hey wait a minute! Shinji was laying on the bed when he heard a voice coming from the same direction as the door. Sure enough, he could see Ren leaning on the door frame when he raised his head.

"How did you know what I was thinking? I didn't start thinking out loud again did I?"

"It's written all over your face" says Ren, slowly walking over to his bed "Your face is practically soaked with shame from how miserably you failed."

Shinji lets out a low sigh before letting his head fall back down to his pillow. It was far too hot to argue with this guy today. Besides, he wasn't totally wrong. The air conditioner wasn't completely broken when he tried to fix it earlier that day. It was just having a few minor problems. Shinji thought that it would be a pretty simple to fix it up. About an hour later though, the air conditioner was officially scrap metal. Needless to say, Yui was not happy when she found out about what he did. She yelled at him for the better part of an hour before leaving the shop in anger. Ren still thinks that Shinji got off way too easy.

"When do you think Yui's going to come back?" asked Shinji.

"Who knows" says Ren who was lying on his bed with his arms crossed "in any case, she's probably better off wherever she is now then if she were here."

Shinji nods in agreement before taking a deep breath, moving his hands to rest on his bare stomach. Just like Ren, Shinji was shirtless. It didn't help much with the heat, but it was better than doing nothing. Closing his eyes, the idea of taking a nap was sounding quite appealing to Shinji. It wasn't like there was much else to do. Suddenly, Shinji felt something small hit his forehead. He moaned a bit but turned toward the wall as he slowly began to fall asleep. Suddenly something very hard hit him on the back of the head. He moaned in pain before sitting up, seeing Ren's advent deck lying on the floor.

"Ow! What was that for? I was just about to go to sleep?"

Len gets up from the bed to pick up his deck "And leave me to listen to your snoring? No thank you."

Shinji pouts as Ren leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Why did he wake him up if he was just going to leave the room anyway? Shinji shakes his head. Taking a nap was out of the question, so what does he do now? Shinji remembers something as he gets up from the bed. Maybe there's some ice cream in the fridge? Leaving the bedroom, Shinji quickly notices that Ren is no were to be found. For some reason, Shinji begins to feel uneasy. Sprinting over to the fridge, Shinji is more than pleased to see a carton of vanilla ice cream inside. Grabbing the carton, he sets it down on the counter before reaching to pull out a bowl. He decides against it when he sees that there isn't that much left. He really hoped that Yui didn't mind that he was finishing off the ice cream. Just as he was about to eat, he heard something from the room. Sprinting to his room, he's relived to find nothing out of the ordinary. He walks back into the kitchen and is horrified by what he finds. He see's Ren eating his ice cream.

"What are you doing!" shouts Shinji "That was my ice cream!"

"Does it have you name on it?"

Shinji opens his mouth to speak but nothing comes out. Despite this, he reaches to try and pull the carton from Ren. Grabbing the carton with two hands, Ren lifts the carton from the counter just out of Shinji's reach.

"Stop bothering me while I'm eating! Why must you always be such a nuisance?"

Shinji lets out a growl of frustration before falling into one of the chair, too hot to try again. Why was Ren always like this? Shinji didn't even realize that he was starting to fall asleep again until he saw Ren standing over him, now wearing a black muscle shirt.

"You're lucky I'm going out again, otherwise I would throw something else at you."

Shinji lets out a quiet moan before laying his head down on the table, sleep quickly over taking him.

*Later*

When Shinji comes too, he can see Ren staring down at him. He lets out a loud yawn as Ren discards his shirt. If the sleepy Kamen Rider didn't know any better, he could have swore that Ren never even left.

"How was your walk?" Asks Shinji.

Ren doesn't answer as he walks back his room. Shinji lets out a sigh before getting up from his seat to walk over to the fridge. The isn't any more ice cream, but maybe there was some ice candy or- Shinji reaches into the freezer and pulls out a carton of vanilla ice cream. Shinji stares at the carton in disbelief. He was positive that this wasn't in there before. The only way that this could have gotten in the freeze was if… Shinji smiles as he pulls out the carton. Ren was quite the guy.

 **Author's Note: Not much to say here. I really like the relationship between Shinji and Ren. They're kinda like an old married couple with how they're always bickering towards each other. I can imagine quite vividly all the petty ways that Ren likes to mess with Shinji. I might have a couple more Ryuki story ideas. So many cute guys and almost all of them are either crazy, bloodthirsty, heartless, or some combination of the three. Evil really is hot I suppose. I hope you enjoyed the story!**


End file.
